


What then?

by Sofiliti



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Aftermath, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofiliti/pseuds/Sofiliti
Summary: Set after Phryne and Jack get back to Melbourne. Jack doesn't know what to do/think about whatever it is he has with Phryne. You can think of it as a post crypt of tears/post London thing. Whilst Jack and Phryne spent the following months traveling the world, very slowly making their way back home.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scruggzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scruggzi/gifts).



> Hello to everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever. I wrote it after having read all (or almost all) of Scruggzi's fics. I absolutely love your writing style. Hope everyone enjoys

Jack was sitting in his office when something crossed his mind. He had just gotten his job back; his position was still there after all those months away. There weren't any detectives available to replace him in the time gone, and Senior Constable Collins had been holding the fort at City South with little help from City Central. Jack was utterly proud of him. Collins was even getting commended for all his efforts.

Tonight, was late. It had been a little over a week since he started working and heaps of paperwork were laying on his desk. Jack took his fingers to the bridge of his nose, wiping the tiredness off his face. He couldn't concentrate, he had been working for hours and fragments of Phryne’s face kept interrupting him. The softness of her skin, how her hair falls closely to her face. His own finger tucking it behind her ear. _No, so much to do._

Sipping his tea, he was suddenly awake. It had already cooled and the difference in temperature startle him. He opened another folder and started reading.

Halfway down the page he dosed off again. All those nights falling asleep beside her on their journey back home. All those mornings waking up with her naked body beside him. He loved the little noises she made as he tried to wake her.

That night it hit him, he was tired, but he didn’t want to go home. Because home no longer felt like home. It was just a house, with walls and furniture. His bed felt cold and empty and the thought terrified him. He knew how free-spirited Phryne was. Yet she loved him, but he couldn’t help thinking he was becoming to dependent. Jack wanted to go to her, his newly found safe place. He wanted to feel the warmth of her breath on his neck as he held her tightly.

Then he gave up. He grabbed his coat and hat and took off to where is heart led him.

***

As he parked in front of her house, all the lights were out apart from a faint light coming from the parlor window. He stepped out of the vehicle almost as if he were sleep walking, heading straight to the door and knocking lightly on the glass frame.

Opening the door, Phryne gasped. “Jack, come in”. Her breath was almost short. But it was relief she felt, like all her wishes had magically come true. After their welcome home party, they had seen each other only briefly. Jack had gotten his job back the next day and was very much occupied. He missed her terribly. Little did he know that it was Phryne who was struggling the most.

There hadn’t been any cases that week. She had spent most of her time with Dot, who was relieved she was safely back. Dorothy and Hugh were expecting and had been living at Wardlow for the past few months. They were nearly finished setting up their own house before the due date, and Phryne had used that in hopes of finding some distraction.

Uncapable of being less than a gentleman, Jack spoke. “I apologize for the intrusion at this hour Miss Fisher. I … I needed to see you”. He said quietly.

“Oh Jack. I had hoped you’d have come sooner”. She grabbed his hat from his hands and hung it on the wall. “You look tired.” She said observantly, taking her hands to the back of his neck as she kissed him passionately. It was gentle and warm. He melted into her lips. This is where he wanted to be. After a long day, he couldn’t picture himself heading anywhere else but to her.

“It’s been a long day… a long week actually.” Jack stated.

Phryne used her hand to nudge the coat from his shoulders and helped him out of it. Jack looked hopeful yet he knew that if he sat down anywhere his eyes would close. But Phryne wanting to be closed to him, no matter what, surprised even herself by saying “come to bed, Jack”. She never in all her life expected to want anyone to fall asleep beside her. Someone to wake up next to her in the morning. She made sure all her lovers left at the crack of dawn, but the Senior Detective Inspector Jack Robinson was no ordinary lover and made her feel things she never though she could. The thought terrified her deeply, but Phryne wasn’t one to run scared.

Her words took him by surprise and touched him in inexplicable ways. As if he were there every night. As if the bed on her boudoir was theirs and not hers. Right there, she gave him exactly what he needed to hear. That he was expected. That he was welcome. A thought ran through his mind. _Should I’ve come sooner?_

She grabbed him by the hand, and he followed her. Up the stairs they went. Jack looking almost mystified. Most likely due to being tired and overworked and Phryne’s perfume was enough to make him think he was dreaming. She was even surprised that he managed to make to Wardlow intact.

Once in her bedroom, she led him to the edge of the bed and told him to sit. She started kissing him as she removed his jacket and started unbuttoning his vest. “Phryne. I’m afraid I won’t be most entertaining tonight.” His voice was so low she could barely hear him.

A “Shssss” noise came out of Phryne's mouth. She kept kissing him. Removing layer by layer. He helped himself out of his shoes as Phryne was beginning to unbutton his pants. His braces hanging to the side. Her hands moved over to his hips. He stood up putting his hands over hers as they removed his trousers together.

Standing in his underwear and socks, Phryne pulled him to bed. He laid softly beside her. Phryne’s head finding her place by his shoulder. She stroked his face as his eyelids closed. She enjoyed not speaking, she enjoyed how natural it all felt, and once again, she surprised herself. She wasn’t scared. She was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

“Uhmmm…”

Phryne was lying on her stomach, barely awake, and her dearest Jack was slowly finding his way to the back of her neck using his lips. “Oh Jack…” she sighed “how I’ve missed you.”

Jack was working on her left shoulder now. His lips leaving small pecks, millimeters apart. “And I…” he said between kisses, “have missed…” continuing on “you…” He gave one final kiss, this time longer “too.” As Phryne opened her left eye, half of her face was still collapsed against her pillow, she saw her partner’s gentle eyes contemplating her.

She could very well get used to this. She could no longer imagine waking up without him next to her. Phryne still felt a pitch to her stomach when she thought long and hard about such things. It still terrified her. But moments like these calmed the turbulence spurring within her.

Phryne turned around to face him. Lying on her back she pulled up one of her knees and gracefully moved her hands to the back of her head. She was getting ready to strike. Her eyes set on Jack’s. She got ready to speak, hoping that her recently awoken voice wouldn’t betray her.

“I’m surprised that you haven’t made your way up to my bedroom prior to last night Inspector.” She said with a slight smile. Jack gulped. He wanted very much to have climbed in bed with her every night, but his insecurities gave him away. After seeing Jack’s face going blank, she decided to add “well surely… all _can_ be forgotten, after you gallantly make it up to me.” She immediately felt Jack relax beneath her hand, which had moved up to stroke his arm. 

Jack lowered himself and responded with a passionate kiss on her lips, which left her breathless. “I’ll do my best Miss Fisher.” Jack smiled

They silently gazed into each other’s eyes and Phryne’s head sprung to a blur of questions. She was always one to invoke questions with her statements. She had wanted to poke him, to bring everything out and to get it over with. She wanted Jack to share his thoughts, without betraying her own. Incredibly unreasonable of her. She knew this. Phryne had immediately grabbed a hold of herself after seeing Jack’s reaction. She knew that he loved her deeply and that being with her in any way – besides the traditional way – could damage his reputation and his career. Marriage was off the table. This he knew and had promised her that he would never ask for her hand in matrimony. So, in that moment Phryne realized what was happening.

Now that they had return to their beloved city, he had decided not to make assumptions of what was to become of them. Jack had tried his best to go back to his normal routine, not wanting to make great expectations. Phryne knew that she had his heart, but he never expected her to give him hers. Not permanently at least. That’s where he’d been wrong. Without his armor, Phryne read him like a book. Realizing this, all she had to do was convince him that he was wanted.

When they got back to kissing each other. Phryne’s hands went on exploring his arms and shoulders while Jack’s lips made their way through her neck. Suddenly, a rough sound echoed from Jack’s belly and Phryne was unable to keep her giggles at bay.

“See Jack, I always knew you weren’t able to feed yourself properly.” Phryne said. Her eyes opened with excitement, amused at the littlest of things.

“I haven’t the slightest idea of what you are talking about Miss Fisher” Jack said, his eyes calm. “And I believe I’m about to satisfy my hunger.”

Phryne’s face illuminated at his words. Jack’s mouth lowering to her breast. _This man is such a tease_. As she twirled her fingers through his hair, another sound broke loose.

“Okay Inspector, I’m calling in for a recess.” She said as she delicately pushed him off.

“You, Miss Fisher?” Jack raised his eyebrows. His tone was playful.

“It’s not for my sake Inspector.” She said leaving her bed gracefully. Enough to make said inspector blush. Phryne had the ability to look most beautiful and graceful at everything she did. “Come on Jack! Breakfast awaits”

“I would, but I’m afraid I can’t find my clothes”

At that moment, Phryne ran to her closet. “No need, Jaaaack!” She said in a high-pitched voice, emphasizing his name the way she so usually does.

When she turned back, Phryne was holding out a big squared box on her hands. It was white and was secured with a ribbon, finishing off with an elegant bow on top. She hopped back to stand in front of Jack, who had now positioned himself sitting on the edge of her bed. She wore a huge smile on her face and was enthusiastically holding out the box in front of him.

“What’s in it?” He tilted his head.

“That’s for you to find out!” She was utterly amused.

 _Oh Jesus…_ Jack felt a tweak in his stomach. He grabbed both ends of the bow tie and pulled lightly. He let de ribbon fall off and brought his hands over the lid. As he lifted its lid, he’s mouth fell open.

“I though you could use something comfortable to wear when you _came_ _over_.” Phryne was growing increasingly cheerful. “Now we can go down to breakfast!” Her eyes flashing with excitement.

 _When you came over…_ The words echoing in his mind. Jack was speechless. “I don’t … I don’t know what to say.” He said humbly as he pulled the blue dressing gown out of the wrapping.

“Well. You could start by trying it on.” She scolded him cheerfully.

Jack’s mind was spinning as he put on the gown. _What did she mean? What’s the extent of this invitation? No. stop this Jack._ He wasn’t sure how he felt about her buying him things, specially clothing. However, deep down he knew that this was her way of welcoming him into her home. He tried to wipe his doubt off his mind. He was most certain that she had never done this to any man. And this was her way of expressing how much she wanted him here.

Phryne was becoming impatient. “So, do you like it?”

Jack nodded. In a deep breath, he grabbed the back of her neck and puller her into a deep passionate kiss. This kiss was breath taking. Jack wasn’t always good with words and decided this was the best way to express his gratitude.

“I’ll take that as a yes” She said, catching her breath. “And Jack, Mr. B will most likely be done pressing your suit after we’re done with breakfast, so you needn’t worry. Also, I may or may not have been overly forward” Thinking of the toothbrush and Jack’s personal brand of pomade that were now sitting on the bathroom sink. “You’ll see what I mean when you make your way to the lavatory.”

She then grabbed his hand and sashayed him downstairs to the movements of their very own private waltz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this didn't come out exactly how I wanted it to. But I hope you all like it.  
> I may even add a third chapter. I have a rough draft, so hopefully I'll get around to it.


End file.
